


Say something beautiful

by BitterBuckyBeLittlesMe



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Reader, Sad, The Avengers - Freeform, Understanding Nat, hurt!Tony, hurt!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterBuckyBeLittlesMe/pseuds/BitterBuckyBeLittlesMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tries to win over the reader but can never quite find the right things to say or do to convey his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say something beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i own nothing, also this is not beta'd.
> 
> This is a short piece full of angst, the way i wrote it is in snippets of moments of Tony and the Reader and how things got to where they are in the end.

“She doesn't like me. Who doesn't like me!?” Tony said, confiding in Bruce.

“I think she does, just give her time.”

“How much time though, I don't want to wait forever. I'm iron man, not some middle aged punk.”

“This is your problem.” Bruce said, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

“Whatever do you mean?”

“‘You don't want to wait forever, you're iron man’, she doesn't care about that stuff.”

“How would you know?”

“Nobody likes a full blown ego.” Bruce said, busying himself with the projected clear board in front of himself.

**** **** ****

“I'll let you go out with me.” Tony said, total confidence.

You looked at him blankly, away from the task at hand. You were sparring with Nat and she was kicking your ass yet again, having you pinned to the ground once more.

“Excuse you, Mr. Stark?” You said under Nat’s hold.

“Well i mean, I didn't mean, would you want to-” he stumbled through his words, confidence deflating.

“And as you can clearly see this man is used to getting what he wants and has never heard the word no before neither has he had someone shoot him down before either.” Nat said, eyeing him and helping you up.

You wiped the sweat off your forehead, watching him try and regain his usual presence but finding it hard to do so.

“Why would you ask me, is it because I'm the new recruit?” 

“No, i just thought it'd be nice of me to take you out.”

“I know your reputation.”

“That was the old me, Stark 1.0. You're talking to the new and improved Stark 2.0.”

“I don't see much difference.”

“Aw, give him a break, even i can see this is seriously damaging his ego.” Nat said, sitting down and drinking from her water bottle.

You stifled a laugh for Tony's sake and agreed to go out with him as friends.

**** **** **** ****  


“Wanna spar?” Tony asked you.

“Already did with Clint, besides, shouldn't you be tinkering with your suit?” You said back, focusing on the magazine in your hands.

“Yeah, sure. You could come down and help me if you want?” He sounded hopeful.

“I'll pass. Maybe next time.”

He hesitated for a moment before he looked away from you, making his way down to the mechanics lab.

“You're too hard on him.” Nat said, crossing her legs on the couch. “He really likes you.”

You didn't respond, knowing full well that he liked you but knowing it was a bad idea to get involved with your teammates, even if you kinda liked him too.

**** **** ****

“Sector 4! Meet me down sector 4!” Tony yelled on comms to you.

You were all in the middle of a mission and you’d had almost gotten caught by two goons and were now running down the length of sector 4, which was actually floor 45, in the building that was set to blow in a matter of minutes. It was Tony's bright idea for you to jump so he could catch you with a fly by.

You kept running, raising your gun and shooting out the glass, making it easier to go through as you tuck and rolled as you hit the glass then spread out during your fall.

“Y/N’s falling, anyone on comms reading me? Sector 4, now!” Clint called out on comms.

You were falling, falling, falling, the wind was tearing you apart and you had put your faith in a man who barely believed in himself. 

This was it, this was how you died. You closed your eyes, waiting for impact, silently cursing Tony, when you had suddenly felt the air moving past you instead of you moving past it, along with metal. You opened your eyes to see Tony's arm wrapped around your waist, holding you to him. His suit holding up against everything.

You heard him laughing through your comms but you wanted to call him an asshole. It was a very close call but he did save your life and you had to thank him for that.

The building blew behind the two of you, the air from the blast pushing you two forward faster. You had made it out alive.

**** **** **** ****

“You left me there!” You yelled, throwing your purse down onto the couch, startling a drunk Tony. “You left me at that party that was for you! You took me there as your close friend that you said you respected just to fucking leave me there!? People kept asking me where you were, the press had microphones in my face!”

The woman that was there with him grabbed her purse and hurried on out, not wanting to get caught in whatever was happening between the two of you.

“Calm down.”

“Calm down?! Are you- I'm done, I can't do this anymore, Tony. Don't ever talk to me again!”

“Y/N, wait!” Tony said, trying to steady himself as he got up off the couch to follow after you.

He never even made it two steps, falling back down onto the couch and closing his eyes, passing out but you never knew that.

You left under the impression that he just didn't care enough to try.

**** **** ****

“Did you just kiss me?!” You asked bewildered, eyes almost bulging out of your face, jumping up from the couch.

“No?” Tony said, backtracking. He thought he had read the signs right. The thing was he had but you were too stubborn to let him be right.

“A little warning next time would be nice.” You said teasingly, letting him off the hook.

His expression automatically softened out from the sudden worry. He paused the movie you two had been watching and leaned forward, clasping his hands together.

The thing about Tony was when he really liked someone he didn't know how to act and that was troubling because he was never consistent and that threw you for a loop.

You bid him a goodnight, stepping into the elevator, reaching up and touching your lips that had been against his, as the doors closed. 

You were never going to forget that.

**** **** **** 

Tony came into the same room as you and all the other avengers. That was your cue to leave. He didn't try to stop you or say anything like he had before, instead allowing you to hate him.

You weren't gonna lie, it hurt like hell that he would just let you go like that. You thought that he had really liked you, that he had cared. You were wrong. 

Nat spoke up when you had left the room, noticing the glum look Tony had been sporting for the last week.

“She doesn't mean it Stark.”

“I don't know what to do.”

“Maybe she doesn't need space.”

“Anything i do seems to upset her in some way. I can never win.”

“She doesn't want to get hurt by you.”

“I'd never do it intentionally.”

“Maybe she doesn't know that, maybe you need to prove it to her that you wouldn't.”

He didn't respond, stirring the cubes of sugar into his coffee, trying to gather the courage to talk to you again.

**** **** ****

“Make me want to stay.”

That was the only thing you said to him, standing in front of him, eyes crystal clear looking at him so fiercely. You said it so desperately it made his cockiness falter.

You wanted to scream at him to say something. To do or say anything at this point, to react to something and mean it.

“Make me want to stay, because if you don't i'm going to walk right out of that door like I should've in the beginning.”

He stood straight, trying not to drop the façade, eyes watering.

“I can't make you want to do anything.” He said, running his fingers down your arm and past your hand. You didn't flinch away like you wanted to.

You nodded silently in acceptance, pursing your lips, looking down at his shoes that probably cost more than your whole wardrobe.

He could though, he could've made you do so much if he would've just asked you, if he would've just told you, if he would've just confessed to you. But that wasn't him, it just wasn't Tony and maybe this was what was supposed to happen for the both of you. Maybe you were supposed to walk away from him. Maybe he was supposed to break your heart.

“Goodbye, Tony.” You whispered, stepping up on your tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek, closing your eyes while a tear escaped. His breath hitched but he made no move to hold you like you wished he would've. 

You turned around, walking out slowly, wishing he'd say something, wishing he'd make you stay. He made no move to stop you from walking out that door.

He couldn't get himself to say it, not even when you begged him to in the form of making you want to stay. He couldn't say he loved you. 

As he watched you go he struggled for the words, for anything he could give you but nothing came out. He couldn't even say what he meant.

He couldn't save either of you. 

To you, that was his greatest downfall.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind've a very vague fanfiction, Tony can never say what he means and it ends up costing both him and the reader and its just so ahhh, i feel bad for writing this.
> 
> Comments and kudos are love.
> 
> Xoxoxo
> 
> This storyvame out a lot better than i thought it would! Thanks so much for taking the time to read!!


End file.
